Winter
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A request fic, never written this couple be nice. During a snow storm that nearly takes their lives can love be found between two people whoa are so different? HieixKuwabara


I own nothing okay!   
  
Request fic! This one was sent in by Rachelspatz. Never done this couple before though I have thought of it. Its HieiXKuwabara so if you want to leave go ahead. and if you want to flame just drop them off at the door, and I'll pick them up later.  
  
Lyrics from DotHacksighn, which I dun own.  
  
have fun!  
  
Hiei:I'm going to kill you...  
  
Kuwabara: Me an' Hiei?   
  
Its not too unbelievable you fight like an old married couple!!  
  
=============================================================================  
  
;;we're in the middle of the winter  
  
and walking hand in hand;;  
  
"Uhhhaaa...uggg....ahhh...." Kuwabara panted hard as he held Hiei's hand tightly dragging him through the snow. They had a mission to face the great ice beast, all four of the Rekai, but everything that could have gone, went wrong.  
  
Kuwabara had been separated from the others, and for an hour the demon's minions had fun with him...with hot pokers. He shuddered to remember it.  
  
;;long time no see, but now you're here with me  
  
to bless this icy land;;  
  
Hiei had shown up, and starred down at him with his cold red eyes. Kuwabara was laying in the snow, the white powder around him speckled with red. Kuwabara wearily looked up at him, and couldn't help but smile with relief.  
  
Hiei starred at him, but something snapped in his eyes, as another demon pushed the hot metal through Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
He killed them all, every one of them.  
  
There was so many, and now Hiei was hurt. Much greater than Kuwabara who had about 5 holes in his body.  
  
"What's that there?" Kuwabara squinted through the snow storm, seeing the mouth of a small cave. He smiled, and looked down at the injured demon. "Just hang on shorty...we're almost there."  
  
;;if the night is dark and cold  
  
I will warm you with my kiss;;  
  
Kuwabara pulled Hiei into the cave and placed him tenderly on the ground. Kuwabara looked down at the small demon, brushing snow off his cold body. The copper haired youth had already bandaged the small demon's injuries best he could, but Hiei hadn't woken up.   
  
"Oh man...your so cold..." Kuwabara muttered.  
  
Se suddenly remembered something his sister had mentioned before. The easiest way to get warm was by sharing body heat. Kuwabara's face went beat red and he shook the image out of his head. Hiei would kill him!  
  
Kuwabara sighed. It also didn't help that Kuwabara had begun to feel attracted to the small demon. Ever since they first met, Kuwabara had felt different towards Hiei.  
  
He couldn't explain it, he just felt different. At first he thought it was just hate, but as missions rolled on by, and years, he discovered the truth.  
  
"Phe...but if you ever found out...you'd kill me."   
  
Without thinking he kissed Hiei's forehead. His eyes widened, as soon as he realized what he'd down and he smashed his head on the cave wall. "KUWABARA BAKA!!" He yelled angrily, hastily covering his mouth to look down at Hiei.   
  
He slept on, undisturbed by Kuwabara's crazy antics.  
  
'DaXm.'  
  
He sighed, and pulled off his jacket, and sweater leaving him only in his long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Well, I gotta keep you warm somehow."   
  
He pulled his sweater over Hiei's cold still body. Then placed his jacket on him like a blanket. "Oh man Hiei!" Kuwabara laughed. "You look like a kid in my clothes!" He laughed, quickly stopping to grab one of his many injuries, and whimper with pain.  
  
"Ow..." He looked at his hand, fresh blood. He sighed. Kuwabara had patched it up, but the injury just seemed to remain open.   
  
Ripping off an edge of his jacket he wrapped it around his injury and went outside for some firewood.  
  
;;let me hold you in my arms again  
  
and vow to stay with me;;  
  
He was in luck. Kuwabara had found a fallen log, and broke it up with his spirit sword. Soon enough he had a fire started, warming the small cave.  
  
Kuwabara sighed frowning, "That's not enough I need some more." Kuwabara looked back over at Hiei. He frowned at the though of leaving him alone, but he didn't have a choice.  
  
He needed more wood, he had to warm his comrade up.  
  
Kuwabara crawled over to him, and whispered, "Hiei I'll be right back. I gotta go and get some wood...don't die man...please don't die." Kuwabara wiped the fevered sweat of Hiei's brow, and smiled slightly.  
  
It was kind of nice taking care of Hiei like this.  
  
Kuwabara got easily up and walked out of the cave. Leaving his warmer clothes with Hiei, he braved the storm in only a shirt and his pants. A very bad mistake....  
  
Hiei grunted, and opened his eyes carefully. He sat up painfully, holding his side. "Uhg..." He glared around the cave, trying to figure out where he was.  
  
He looked out the mouth opening seeing the snow outside, wind whipping the snow around the icy world. In the cave was a slowly dying fire. Hiei noticed that despite all of this, he was very warm.  
  
Looking down he jumped to see he had Kuwabara's jacket, and had been using it as a blanket. Not only that he had Kuwabara's sweater on. He felt his face heat up and looked around, expecting to see Kuwabara slumbering somewhere near him.  
  
But Kuwabara wasn't.  
  
Hiei sat up pulling the sweater off him, eyes dancing over the cave. "Kuwabara? Human where are you? Stop hiding you asX!" Hiei snarled. "HUMAN?!" Hiei tried again, and stopped.  
  
He knew Kuwabara was and idiot, but If Kuwabara was really here, he wouldn't have been hiding in the first place.   
  
Hiei looked down at the dying fire. 'Of course...he went out for more wood.' Hiei had thought of waiting, but something was settling in his stomach. Something very uncomfortable. The feeling he got when he saw Kuwabara being stabbed with all those pokers, the feeling he'd gotten several times before, all concerning Kuwabara.  
  
Wasting no more time, he hurried outside walking in the freezing storm. Now his mind rested on dark thoughts. Kuwabara had gone out, leaving most of clothes behind. He was wandering out, in this? In this cold?  
  
Hiei searched faster, his nerves beginning to stretch. 'If he's dead...' Hiei didn't finish the thought. He wasn't sure how to finish it. What would he do if he was dead? If Kuwabara died trying to keep him warm.  
  
"Hes not dead...hes a strong human." He muttered darkly. He took a wrong step and tripped over a large log. Turning over angrily, thinking of maiming the log for all the stress he was under.   
  
He stopped.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
Kuwabara lay curled up in the snow, his eyes shut, and mouth open. He was a light blue, and his body stiff. Hiei picked him up, holding him closely. "Human? You idiot! Hey! Wake up...KUWABARA WAKE UP!" Hiei yelled harshly, emotion making his chest tighten.   
  
Kuwabara's whole body began to shiver, and coughing could be heard. Hiei held him tighter, rubbing his hands up and down his back, and arms. Kuwabara was stirring to Hiei's relief. It was a good thing too, that meant he hadn't been out here too long.  
  
He was about to pick Kuwabara up when he noticed something stuck on Kuwabara's leg. It was a hunting trap, clamped down on his ankle. "ShiX." Hiei broke it easily, but he was able to figure out what happened.  
  
The trap snagged his leg making Kuwabara drop all the wood he'd been carrying, which lay not too far over to the left, and Kuwabara had fallen so hard he lost conscious.  
  
Hiei held Kuwabara close. "Come on...get up."  
  
Kuwabara tired to rise with Hiei's guidance but he couldn't do it. "Come on." Hiei said sharply, Kuwabara holding onto his arm tightly, trying without success to get up. Hiei gently placed his other arm on his shoulder. "Come on Kuwabara...come on." He spoke in the softest voice he had ever used before.  
  
Kuwabara gave it one final effort, but he fell on all fours coughing harshly.   
  
"'M sorry...ie...hi.." He tried to talk, but continued to cough uncontrollably.   
  
The smaller demon placed his arm around Kuwabara's waist, and had Kuwabara's arm rest against his shoulder.  
  
"Come on." Hiei looked at Kuwabara with his penetrating eyes. "Together."  
  
;;through the snow;;  
  
Through the snow, the two made a funny pair walking like they did. But no matter how funny it looked it wasn't a laughing matter. Kuwabara was in trouble now, with an injury to his ankle, which Hiei hadn't had time to inspect yet.  
  
Kuwabara tried to stifle his coughs but without even looking at him Hiei coolly stated, "Go ahead and cough...It lets me know your still alive.  
  
And so he did.  
  
Once back at the cave, Hiei went back for the wood and made a larger fire. Kuwabara had fallen asleep as soon as he was set down. Hiei rushed too him, shaking him, not sure if sleeping was the best thing for him to do. "Kuwabara?"   
  
Blue eyes looked up at him, and Hiei gave a small sigh of relief. "Hiei your beautiful." Kuwabara whispered. Hiei jumped pink filling his cheeks. He growled at Kuwabara, "WHAT THE HE-" He stopped, Kuwabara was crying. Hiei touched the humans head. He seemed fine, no fever, or at least not yet.  
  
"Baka...easy...what..." Hiei tried to find words but found he couldn't. He sighed, and pulled the human in his arms. "Kuwabara...its okay." Hiei finally said as Kuwabara began to cough.   
  
"You don't want to touch me Hiei."  
  
Hiei rubbed Kuwabara as he began to cough harder. "Cuz...Hiei...I...I really..." Kuwabara's voice dropped to a whisper, "Love you."  
  
;;I was always sad and cold  
  
all alone, before we met;;  
  
Hiei froze. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Love? No one loved him! Especially not this human!  
  
Hiei felt anger and confusion fill him up, "No-"  
  
"Yes, I do..." Kuwabara countinued to cough, surprised Hiei hadn't shoved him out of his lap. "You've been alone you whole life, I can tell...and we're...we're all your first real friends...But...I...I really love you...I'm sorry...Hiei...because I know you hate me."  
  
As Kuwabara coughed Hiei began to wonder why he felt angry when someone hurt Kuwabara, why those small demons torturing him bothered him. He growled just thinking of those demons touching him. Kuwabara was :his:!  
  
Wait...his?  
  
Did he...?  
  
;;now you've taught me how to find the light  
  
even in the darkness of winter;;  
  
Hiei pulled Kuwabara up, and gently kissed Kuwabara's lips. Kuwabara's eyes starred innocently up at him, wide and filled with hope. Hiei closed his own, trying to decide whether he liked this feeling...trying to see if this was love. What Kuwabara said he had for him.  
  
He pulled away holding Kuwabara too him, and tried to think of how he'd feel if someone else had kissed Kuwabara. Anger bubbled up in him. No! No one could do that.  
  
Red filled his cheeks. "I love you too." Hiei whispered almost shyly. How had that happened? How had he come to love Kuwabara? He couldn't find a reason, but realized after analyzing his memories, he had for a very long time. Since he could remember he always felt angry when someone touched him. He was even jealous of Yusuke who seemed so close to Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara was coughing still, and without warning went very quiet.  
  
"Kuwabara?" Hiei looked down at him, and saw blood dripping steadily out of his mouth. "Oh no....KUWABARA DON'T YOU DARE! DAMXIT HUMAN! DON'T YOU DIE!" Hiei's chest tightened as he held Kuwabara close.   
  
He rose, holding onto Kuwabara. "Hang on you miserable human." Hiei growled, trying to mask the concern and fear. "Your not dying on me!"  
  
With that, he was off.  
  
;;we are wandering hand in hand  
  
up and over hills of snow;;  
  
Kuwabara's eyes slowly opened. They opened to see a pair of brown eyes, dancing happily on a tanned face. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke tackled him, a large grin on his face.   
  
"Geroff me!" Came Kuwabara's muffled response. He laughed, "Nice to see you too Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke smiled, relief all over his face. "Thank goodness!" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara lightly on the head. "You big fat idiot you nearly died. Thank goodness for Hiei-"  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
Yusuke scratched his head, "I'm not sure...why?" Kuwabara plastered on a fake smile, "Nothing...Don't worry about it..."  
  
Yusuke eventually left him alone, after informing him that he was at Genkai's. Kuwabara sighed, Maybe he'd been dreaming. Hiei kissing him must have been just a dream.  
  
Kuwabara snorted, Hiei would never kiss him other wise.  
  
After an hour, Kuwabara got up, and decided to stretch his legs outside. He smiled, it was snowing outside. Not that thick heavy snow that nearly took his life, but soft gentle flakes fell peacefully around him.  
  
He walked around a little bit, when something grabbed him, and pulled him back, and then forced him on the ground.  
  
"Hiei?" Kuwabara gasped with surprise. Hiei paid him no mind, and just looked over his body. "All your injuries gone?" Kuwabara blinked confused. "What?" Hiei sighed impatiently. "Are you all right, stupid." Kuwabara glared at him, and mumbled, "Yes ever-"  
  
"Good."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes went wide as Hiei kissed him, pinning his hands down. Kuwabara closed his eyes with bliss, gasping as Hiei pulled away. "Hiei..." The small demon starred sown at him, offering a true smile. "You do know what you've gotten yourself into right? I won't let you go now that I have you."  
  
Kuwabara's face went red, and he smiled, "You'll have to let me go sometimes...I'm human I'll need a bathroom break."  
  
"Baka..."  
  
Hiei shook his head, and leaned down, getting ready to kiss Kuwabara again.  
  
"But your :my: baka..."  
  
;;we'll keep on walking through winter;;  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Ok...thats done....huh...totally new experience for me. But I will always be a YUSUKE TIMES KUWABARA FAN!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: I request you make a fic with me and Kuwabara right now.  
  
-.-() dork. 


End file.
